


Take Me Baby

by RachaelBrach (RachaelBmine)



Series: Kuroko's A/B/O verse [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Akashi Seijuurou, Alpha Aomine Daiki, Alpha Kagami Taiga, Alpha Kuroko Tetsuya, Alpha Murasakibara Atsushi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Momoi Satsuki, M/M, Omega Himuro Tatsuya, Omega Kise Ryouta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelBmine/pseuds/RachaelBrach
Summary: Kise is in a bind. He is a prized Omega, wanted by important Alpha families from Tokyo to the northern prefectures. But he is also shamelessly in love with Kuroko Tetsuya. He could/should have been claimed by now, if it were not for Kurokocchi's confounding hesitance in doing the deed! What's an Omega got to do to get some service around here??





	1. Don't You Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Please read Part 1 of my Kuroko A/B/O Verse for all A/B/O assignments, descriptions, and definitions!

There was an awkward silence between the men at the table. The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Mainly because the two tallest Alphas seated there were being idiots. Kuroko had invited them both to dinner in hopes to figure out what had been going on with them, but had not had any luck as of yet. Aomine pretended to be unaware of the situation, but the sweat beading on his forehead was a dead give away and Kagami stared at the menu intently, disregarding the fact that they had already ordered their food. Still, Kuroko stared at them with his big blue eyes, unrelenting. He would break them down slowly and make them admit the truth. They had fucked. Not only that, but they had liked it.

Alpha on Alpha sex was not unheard of, however taboo it may be. There were motels that valued guest privacy for those sorts of things and rumors of private groups that “spouse swapped” so their Alphas could have some fun. These types of relationships were not what Aomine and Kagami had, Kuroko could tell, it seemed to run much deeper. Still, they were being stubborn and wouldn’t admit it. Aomine’s possessive Alpha scent was blanketed over Kagami in such a way that the Omega’s at the restaurant couldn’t resist staring. Kuroko could sense them shifting in their seats, uncomfortable to have a possesive Alpha in their mix without his claimed Omega present to be possessive over. Kuroko shook his head. 

The waiter, a very bored Beta, busied himself with setting down bowl after bowl of eggs, pork, veggies, and steak. Kagami’s bright red face relaxed at the sight of the food, this meant he could focus on something other than the icy stare that Kuroko was giving him. As the redhead mixed the eggs and chopped vegetables he noticed they were missing a person. 

“Oi, Kuroko, where is that idiot Kise?”

Aomine snorted. Kuroko looked at Kagami blankly. Kagami should be talking about the dark bruise that peeked from under the collar of his vintage Air Jordan t-shirt every few minutes, not worrying about Kise. Kuroko sighed.

“He will be here, Kagami-kun. He is just running late.”

Kagami scraped at the grill in front of him with a small spatula, ensuring that the food was not cooking too fast. Aomine looked away when he made eye contact with his baby blue haired friend but startled when Kuroko sniffed the air. 

“Oi, cut it out!” Aomine said defensively. 

“No, it's-”

The door to the restaurant slid open and Kise stepped into the building. As usual, he was dressed in expensive clothes and looked amazing. The hostess scurried over to the door bowing in greeting to Kise and he smiled. Kuroko blanched when he realized what was happening. The woman pointed in their direction, telling the blonde where to go. Kise, with a smirk on his face, plopped down beside Kuroko as if oblivious to what was going on. Aomine and Kagami, who were in the middle of shoveling food onto their plates, froze. 

“Hi, Aominicchi! Kagamicchi, I see your appetite is as disgusting as ever.” the blond crooned, his voice velvety smooth. 

The smell of Omega preheat wafted off of Kise’s skin, smelling slightly of caramel, and making Kagami’s mouth water. Food splattered onto the grill with a sizzle, spilling from the spatula Kagami had been holding. Aomine jumped and turned to Kagami to curse his clumsiness only to catch him staring at Kise open mouthed. 

“Bakagami!” he shouted and brought a knife hand strike down onto the top of Kagami’s thick skull. Kuroko reacted immediately, standing and apologizing to his friends that had joined him and grabbing Kise’s hand to pull him out of the restaurant. Kise, however, was incredibly tall and strong for an Omega and didn’t budge. He smiled up at his Alpha and winked. 

“Kurokocchi, I haven’t even eaten yet, why are we leaving so soon?”

Kuroko stood by the table awkwardly, avoiding eye contact with the staring patrons all around them. Instead, his eyes were locked on Kise who was munching happily at the food Kagami was shoveling onto his plate. Aomine watched Kuroko carefully, realizing what was going on.

“Tetsu,” Aomine leaned over to whisper, “want me to drag him outta here for you?”

“Aominicchi! I can hear you,” shrieked Kise. Aomine just shrugged. 

Kuroko felt a familiar presence behind him and turned around, only to come face to face with a broad chest. Murasakibara Atsushi. The giant stood with Himuro Tatsuya just slightly behind him, taking in the strange scene before him. Tatsuya, painfully aware of what was happening, leaned to look around Kuroko and down at Kise. Kise smiled around a mouth full of steak, pretending to be none the wiser. 

Why, Kuroko thought, why of all people did it have to be Murasakibara? If there was a list of things that make Murasakibara angry, Omega’s (other than Himuro) in heat would be in the top five. Not only that but Kise and the purple giant had never seen eye to eye on the whole Omega rights issue. Now, said giant loomed over Kise and sniffed deeply. 

“Hmmmm, Kisechin is stinky today,” he complained as he stood directly next to the blond man with a frown on his face, “And don’t be bitter, Kisechin, it only makes it smell worse.”

“Atsushi!” Himuro interjected, “Leave Kise alone and… stop sniffing him!” 

The number of onlookers in the restaurant was steadily increasing. Kise rolled his eyes at the purple headed giant that stood next to him and went back to eating the food that Kagami was now damn near hand feeding him. He was getting sick of this. All he wanted was for his boyfriend of almost two years to finally claim him, or at least do him the favor of knotting him to put him out of his misery. 

I’ll show him, Kise pouted to himself. 

The restaurant manager shuffled over to the table of oversized men (except Kuroko) and bowed apologetically. 

“Forgive me, sir,” he said directly to Kuroko,” but I have to ask you to please take care…”

Himuro gasped. Everyone present knew what the man meant for Kuroko to take care of. Kise’s face burned with humiliation and he felt the tears prick the corner of his eyes. Aomine, Kagami, and a displeased Murasakibara all stared at him to see what he would do, if he would cooperate or cause a scene. Kuroko did not make eye contact, he only extended his hand slowly to his boyfriend, hoping they could leave, but Kise stood up abruptly knocking Kuroko's hand away and, as a result, his own plate to the floor. Kagami turned blue and nearly passed out at the sight of the wasted food. Aomine fanned him with a napkin.

“Kise-kun,” Kuroko repeated just under his breath.

“Don't worry… I'm leaving,” the blonde said angrily. He brushed past Himuro roughly, and the other Omega looked at the floor, feeling the same shame that Kise felt, coupled with his own shame of being glad it wasn't him. Kuroko apologized to his friends once again and hurried out behind his distraught boyfriend.

 

Kuroko threw the curtain aside as he exited the restaurant in an attempt to catch up to his angry companion. 

When had the rain started? He thought, anxiously. He must have started running when he got outside, but where? 

He didn’t like Kise to be out and about when his heat started, let alone in the rain like this. Kise would be fine, of course, but he couldn’t help but worry. He looked left and then right in hopes of catching a glimpse of Kise. The weak street lamps were failing in their attempt to light the road even more so now that it was raining. Kuroko didn’t let that slow him down. For a brief moment, he stood there, in front of the restaurant door and breathed deeply. In an instant, he knew which way to go and sprinted off in that direction. 

Rain splattered against his face as he ran and his body was starting to feel numb. When he rounded the corner and caught a glimpse of Kise’s umbrella he pressed on faster to catch up. Kise was doing something, maybe talking on his mobile, because he was just standing on the sidewalk. Kuroko breathed a sigh of relief. At least the silly Omega was safe and not lying somewhere in an alley. He jogged over to the blonde and stopped behind him. Kuroko didn’t need to announce himself when he approached.

The taller man turned to face him and Kuroko felt his heart squeeze. Kise’s eyes were red and wet with tears, as were his cheeks. Something he had done had hurt the person he loved... or rather, something he had not done. Kise probably cried this way regularly, Kuroko realized, when he wasn't around. He had never really talked to Kise about all of this, he had just said he wanted to wait and left it at that. 

“You’ll catch cold,” Kise fussed, stepping closer and covering them both with his umbrella. 

“Kise-kun…” Kuroko’s voice trailed off. 

What can I say that won’t hurt him? That thought and a hundred others raced through his head in a matter of seconds. There he was, Kuroko’s favorite person, his Omega, and all he could do was stare.

“Kurokocchi?” The look of hope on Kise’s face broke Kuroko’s heart. 

But he said nothing.

“It- it’s okay. You don’t have to say anything.” Kise said and began to turn away. Kuroko’s heart jolted violently. 

“I- I want… to understand, Kise-kun, I really do.”

“Oh,” the blonde smiled weakly at this admission. “You know me better than anyone Kurokocchi, but even so… you're still an Alpha. You can’t understand.” 

The words, spoken from a place of love as they were, still stung. Kuroko glanced down at his hands and waited for Kise to continue.

“I have an… overwhelming draw to you, Kurokocchi,” he squared his shoulders as if gathering his courage, even though his eyes contradicted the action. “I can't help it because I am your Omega, but that barely scratches the surface... I’ve loved you since middle school.” 

Kuroko lifted his head to meet eyes with his Omega. Tears had started to roll down Kise’s cheeks again.

“Me, Ryouta, not me the Omega. I have wanted to be with you for so long and… and now that I finally have you, it’s like I don’t.”

Kuroko swallowed the lump in his throat. Is this how I make Kise feel?

Before he could respond, a black car pulled up at the curb behind them. Kise must have called a Safety Driver to take him home. 

“Kise-kun, wait. I - I think I understand… a little,” he said quickly, feeling as though the moment was slipping away from him. “I can walk you home?”

Kise shook his head.

“Kise-kun… should I come with you?” 

Kise found it hard to say no to those big blue eyes, but he shook his head again.

“Ok, but wait,” Kuroko opened the door of the car and leaned in to speak to the driver for a long moment. Just when Kise was close to yelling at both Kuroko and the driver to hurry it up, a head full of damp blue hair popped back up. 

“Kise-kun, please rest when you get home,” Kuroko’s voice wavered with concern, “You shouldn’t tax your body so much when you’re going into your heat-”

Kise leaned in and kissed Kuroko’s cold lips. “Don’t worry so much Kurokocchi, I’m going to rest. I promise.”

Kuroko placed a hand against Kise’s cheek and pressed their lips together again. He felt the softness of Kise’s lips, and breathed in the scent of him deeply; even though it was just pre-heat, it was intoxicating. Kise sighed and relaxed under Kuroko’s touch. The feeling of that compliance made Kuroko’s resolve waver like a flame threatened by a strong breeze so he forced himself to break the kiss.

With that, Kuroko nodded and stepped aside to let Kise enter the car. The safety driver waved to Kuroko one last time as the door shut and the app beeped on his phone to let him know that Kise had shared his route with him. He felt confident that his Omega was safe. Still, that unfamiliar ache in his chest refused to leave as he watched the car pull away. He needed time to think, and what better time than a twenty-minute walk back home in the rain?


	2. I'm Afraid.

Kuroko’s walk home had been brutal, the rain poured down on him relentlessly and chilled him to his core. It was a cool summer night that would have been pleasant if not for the rain. The streets seemed to stretch on forever and people, hidden beneath umbrellas, passed by like shadows. He could have called a taxi at any moment and saved himself the trouble, but he chose not to. Instead, he had continued trudging along, replaying his conversation with Kise in his head, until his building came into view. He made is way through the lobby and up the elevator to his floor, relief not yet attainable but that much closer. Immediately after stepping into the dark foyer of his apartment Kuroko stripped free of his soaked clothes and headed for the bath.

Lost in thought, he stood beneath the shower allowing the warmth of the water to seep into his cold body. The stubborn chill that continued to stick to his bones was a telltale sign of what was to come. Somehow, deep inside Kuroko knew that he was punishing himself for what he had done to Kise. He failed to solidify their bond and made the man feel insecure, but what was not the root issue. Kise had been by his side since middle school. Loving him even when he set to live his life as a Beta, with little prospects other than an average life. Kise had declared that he didn't care about any of it and would one day marry Kuroko.

Kuroko coughed out a laugh at the memory of that emotional conversation they’d had on the rooftop at Teiko. The recollection of Kise’s tears and heated declarations made his throat clench. He tried to swallow but found that the sobs only forced their way out faster when he did so. The running water could not drown out the sound of his grief, nor could it stop the shudder that ran through his body. He leaned on the wall of the bath when he felt his legs wobble.

The memory had not filled him with this grief, on the contrary, remembering how beautiful Kise was that day made his heart melt. But, that day he also realized the truth. It was that horrible truth that had eaten away at him for years now. He wasn’t a proper Alpha and in turn wasn’t worthy of having Kise by his side. His aura was meager, his scent lacking, and he was physically weak. In high school, his fellow Alphas had come into their own, oozing with scent and aura. Yet, Kuroko blended into the crowd. He didn’t have what it took to be an Alpha, so what made him think that he would be able to please an Omega like Kise? It would have been better if he had been a Beta, then he wouldn’t have anything to live up to or anyone to disappoint.

_You're not good enough for him._

The voice in his head was persistent and it tore at his sanity. Washing all sense of security down the drain, into nothing. When his sobs faded, Kuroko turned the knob of the shower and stepped out to dry himself off. It was getting late and all he wanted was his bed so that sleep could dismiss his worries for a few hours. His stomach groaned in protest as he walked past his small kitchen. He had not eaten when they were at the restaurant but he ignored his nagging hunger and headed for his room. Once tucked beneath the soft layers of his bed he could breathe again. The emotions that were twisting inside of him began to subside and in moments he drifted into a fitful sleep.

* * *

__

_“Kurokocchi~”_

_Kise’s singsong voice called out causing Kuroko stop what he was doing to look around. The sound echoed and bounced off of the walls of the room he in which he stood. Was it a room? He was in a field of grass and there were trees surrounding him, but for some reason, Kuroko felt that he stood within a room. A thought tugged at his mind as he stood looking around. He was here for a reason… What was he supposed to do again?_

_“Kurokocchi~”_

_This time the voice came from behind him. He spun around and came face to face with his Kise-kun. The man was all smiles and shined so bright it made Kuroko raise a hand to shade his eyes. He peeked between his fingers and noticed the sun was setting behind them. The sky was a beautiful red-orange color and rays of light danced across the yellow strands of the Kise's hair._

_‘How silly of me,’ Kuroko thought, ‘Kise isn’t actually glowing.’_

_“I love you, Kurokocchi,” Kise whispered playfully._

_He turned and started walking towards the setting sun, into the trees that surrounded them. When the blonde glanced over his shoulder at Kuroko, his golden eyes were alight. Kuroko followed, like a moth to a flame, unable to resist Kise’s charisma. The trees were plentiful and that made it difficult for Kuroko to keep up, but he trudged along._

_Kuroko yearned to touch him, to pull him closer and wrap his arms around him, and to take care of his Kise-kun… his Omega. Yes, that was it, his purpose. He needed to care for his Omega. He reached out to the man in front of him but slipped on small black rocks beneath his feet. Their path had become rocky and steep as if they were now walking up a mountainside. The sky was now a sickly gray color, the kind you see before an awful storm. Thunder rolled in the distance. Kuroko reached out for Kise once more only to miss his hand and slip on the blackened rocks again. They needed to leave this place before the storm began._

_“Ka-...” Kuroko struggled to vocalize, his throat like sandpaper._

_Kise was moving quickly and was weaving in and out of the trees. His laughter, which sounded uncomfortably close to sobbing, echoed through the forest from all sides. Worry clenched Kuroko’s chest when the sky darkened and the wind began to whip through the treetops. The trees swayed and leaned toward Kuroko as he ran forward, the jagged limbs grabbed him and tore his clothes. Fear bubbled at the edges of his consciousness making him clumsy and his feet slid across the gravel under his rubbery legs._

_The bark of the trees twisted into a semblance of devilish faces that laughed at his desperate attempts to push forward. Then, Kise screamed. Kuroko saw him lying in the dirt, clothing ripped, with blood seeping from the lacerations the branches had whipped into his pale skin. The trees bowed and stretched their branches, looking to inflict more damage than they already had. That horrible laughter that came from them did nothing to drown out the sound of Kise's sobs. Kuroko wanted to scream, but he couldn’t, he tried to put strength into his legs, but he tumbled to the ground. Jagged black rocks sliced into his palms as he tried to crawl towards Kise, the one he loved._

_“Kuro- ko… cchi-” Kise sobbed._

_Kuroko grit his teeth but his attempts to climb toward his lover proved to be in vain. He wasn’t strong enough. His hands burned and bled. That god awful laughter echoed louder. Kise looked at him, for the first time since they had entered those damned woods, with pain etched across his features. Kuroko tried to call out to him as he struggled on the ground. His arms and legs worked but nothing he did would make him move._

_“Tetsu...”_

_A loud snap of a tree branch resounded through the air and Kuroko’s face froze in horror. He was positive that he had died because this was his personal hell. The branch had dealt its final blow to the already injured Omega leaving his throat carved open. Spurts of dark red blood escaped between Kise’s fingers as he clutched at the gaping wound. Kuroko began to strain and flail again, tears streaming down his face as he watched the life drain from Kise’s face. When Kise collapsed in front of him, a scream was finally able to escape his throat._

__

“Tetsu-kun!”

Kuroko sat up in bed panting and feeling out of place. Momoi was knelt next to the bed shaking him hard, her wide eyes full of fear.

“Testu-kun, you’re scaring me!”

“Mo- Momoi-san…”

Satsuki sat back on her heels and pouted, “Tetsu-kun, you were crying out while you were sleep. You’ve had a fever since this morning and I couldn’t wake you up!”

Kuroko looked around the room and then out of the window, it was bright outside. Early afternoon, a clear sign that he had slept too long. Then he remembered that today should be the first day of Kise’s heat.

"Kise," he rasped.

He turned to get out of bed but stopped when he saw the stern look Momoi gave him.

“Nuh-uh, you’re staying right here, mister!”

Momoi had always been firm, especially with the members of the basketball teams she had managed over the years. This trait had only become more prominent when she entered nursing and physical therapy at the university. She pushed Kuroko back down into a reclined position on the bed then replaced the damp cloth that had been on his forehead. Kuroko could not deny that his head was spinning and that his body felt like it was on fire so he conceded to his caretaker's demands.

“Now, you will eat… and then tell me what's going on with you,” she said in a much gentler tone.

Kuroko told Momoi about his nightmare while they ate rice balls and cabbage porridge. Her eyes were full of emotion when he recounted the final moments of the dream. They both contemplated it all for a moment but the meaning of this nightmare was obvious, his fears were eating away at him. Momoi was not a stranger to Kuroko’s insecurities about his Alpha status. Kuroko was notorious for being a very private person but she was one of the few people he was willing to confide in.

“Kise-kun, he- his heat, Momoi-san.”

"I will check on him later Tetsu-kun. Don't worry," she reassured him. "I will take good care of him."

Kuroko trusted Momoi completely, even with the most precious part of his life. An unclaimed Omega in heat needed a caretaker, more often than not, to ensure they did not get heat sick. Momoi had cared for Kise before so this made Kuroko feel better. Reassured, he settled down into his pillows to rest, already exhausted from the little activity he had engaged in. Momoi couldn’t help but smile.

“Neh, Tetsu-kun,” she glanced down at her clasped hands “you will have to face this, you know.”

Kuroko nodded drowsily. He did know. He wanted to face this issue head on because Kise was worth it. He would do it now if he could only keep his eyes open.

“You are… amazing and you will make an amazing Alpha,” She whispered as she gazed at Kuroko’s sleeping face.

“I just know it.” She kissed his forehead and got up to give him time to sleep.


	3. I Suffer Without You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time, no update, guys. How have you been? Here is a short chapter for you. :)
> 
> Yes, yes, Akashi just popped up! I didn't tag him previously but just know he's here to cause a bit of trouble. (◡‿◡✿)

His plan had backfired and blown up in his face. Kise had postponed taking his first dose of Scripts in hopes that he could lure Kuroko into his bed. Alpha’s are all the same, once he showed up at the restaurant Kuroko would have no choice but to react with the other Alphas, Kagami and Aomine, around. Right? He would naturally become possessive, drag Kise from the restaurant, and ravage him until he had nothing left. That is how it should have gone.

Instead, Kuroko had become flustered, embarrassed even, in front of their friends. Kise hid his head beneath a pillow at the shameful memory. If he had given it some thought, and not behaved rashly, he would have remembered that Kuroko would never behave in such a way. Kuroko was always cool and never challenged by other alphas, relying completely on his trust in their relationship.

 

It had been two days since that incident and he had yet to speak to Kuroko. He didn’t want to reveal how weak and pitiful he was at the moment and he knew that upon hearing the other man’s voice, he would never be able to hold back. The burning of his heat would get the best of him, incinerating the wall of pride that he had erected, and he would be reduced to begging. So he turned off his phone and sat it on the lamp table next to his bed. Piled on the floor nearby were his favorite types of snacks and drinks; there were very few foods that he could actually stomach during his heat. If he was to be confined to his home he would at least have a pantry that was properly stocked. The truth is, he placed those snacks near his bed every heat because he often was unable to get up to prepare a meal for himself. The only people that knew about the severity of his heat cycle were his parents and Momoi.

 

His friend had come to visit him once when they were all fresh-faced students just starting University. He had come into heat a little earlier than expected and had been caught off guard and a bit unprepared. If Momoi had not stopped by that day he may have gotten himself into a terrible situation. His parents had warned him about being an Omega and living alone and he had reassured them that he would take his Scripts faithfully and stay in tune with his heat cycles. He most definitely would, however, the stress of moving and starting classes all in the same week had triggered his heat a week early.

 

Momoi had pounded her fists against Kise’s door, to no avail. A security guard was able to let her in and she had rushed to his side. After much begging on Kise’s part and a spare key to his apartment in Momoi’s hands, she decided not to contact the hospital or his parents. Every heat cycle since that day, Momoi has come to check on him. This time was no different. He heard the jingle of keys at the door and sat up against his pillow, trying not to look as miserable as he felt.

 

“Ki-chaaaan,” her normally cute voice was shrill and made his head throb. “Oh my, you look horrible!”

 

“Gee, thanks,” he deadpanned in return. Kise watched as his pink haired friend dropped her bags at the door to his room and rushed over to him. She placed her hand against his forehead and recoiled.

 

“You’re burning up. Why didn’t you call me sooner if you were feeling this bad?” Momoi tied her pink hair back with a ribbon and proceeded to grab supplies from her first aid kit that she always seemed to carry with her.

 

Once she had the thermometer in Kise’s mouth she disappeared into the kitchen and returned with a cold towel for his head. She tutted as she mopped his brow and mumbled under her breath. At the beep, Momoi removed the thermometer and looked at the reading. A long sigh escaped her mouth and she shook her head. Kise nearly jumped out of his skin when her shouts cut into him.

 

“What were you planning to do here all alone, Ki-chan? You have a fever- do you even have medicine to remedy this?”

 

Shocked would be the best word to describe the look on Kise’s face. Momoi had nagged him before but now, with the hurt look on her face, he suddenly felt even more awful about being careless. His mouth flapped a few times but he had nothing to say so his blanket became the most interesting thing in the room and Momoi pushed herself to her feet. Once she disappeared Kise turned to his side and pulled the cover over his cold body, or at least he felt cold. As he fiddle with his phone, he prayed for his Scripts to begin to take effect. The would be half as effective as they would have been if he had taken them on time, but they would dull the ever-present throb that he could feel in his gut.

 

The first wave of heat had yet to rear its ugly head so Kise held out hope that the Scripts would dampen that effect as well. In his hand, his phone vibrated. He swiped in his code excitedly and opened the received message. His hopes of hearing from Kuroko were dashed when he saw the name that popped up on the screen.

**[Buzz]**

**5:45 pm**  
**From: Akashi Seijuro**  
I heard about your stunt, Ryota. Your recent behavior is unacceptable. 

**5:46 pm**  
**Re:**  
Hello to you too, Akashi. I assume Murasakibara couldn’t wait to open his big mouth about my personal business. 

**[Buzz]**

**5:53 pm**  
**From: Akashi Seijuro**  
When you air your “personal” business out in public it becomes everyone else’s business as well. An elite Omega such as yourself should know better. 

**5:55 pm**  
**Re:**  
(╬ ఠ ‸ ఠ) 

**[Buzz]**

**5:56 pm**  
**From: Akashi Seijuro**  
No matter. This is no fault of your own, Ryota. Tetsuya, as expected, is not fulfilling his Alpha duties like he should be, like I could be. I’m coming to see you this weekend so clear your schedule. 

**6:00 pm**  
**Re:**  
What? Haha, Akashicchi is so funny! Tetsuya is doing fine, it was just a misunderstanding, there is no need for you to come all the way here. Momoi is here as well!! 

**6:08 pm**  
**Re:**  
Akashicchi, are you serious? 

**6:20 pm**  
**Re:**  
Hello...? 

 

Kise looked at his phone in disbelief. He knew that once Akashi Seijuro put his mind to something, there was very little that anyone could do the stop him. That red-headed psycho was going to be here in a couple of days whether Kise liked it or not. SO much for spending his heat in peace.

 

“Ki-chan!” Momoi waltzed through his bedroom door with a bowl of miso and suddenly Kise’s stomach was making its wishes known. He tried to push himself up further on the pillow but felt the weakness in his arms. Had he really not noticed that he was in such a weakened state? Momoi babbled on about the food she had prepared for him and the fact that he was lucky to have a friend as generous as she was. Kise knew she was right and told her as much. This made his friend blush.

 

When he sipped the soup, the warmth of it washed over him, giving him the satisfaction he didn’t know he needed. Momoi pulled a large binder from her tote and began going over her notes that she always seemed to be studying. They sat quietly for a while, Kise sipping at his soup and Momoi totally immersed in her task, and this gave Kise a moment to think. What was Akashi trying to do by coming to see him? There was no telling what Akashi’s motives were; all Kise knew is that Akashi had always had his eyes on him. His former captain had told him a number of times that an elite Omega like Kise should be mated to an elite Alpha such as himself. Akashi respected Kuroko’s skill as a player, his abilities on the court, but he had always looked down on Kuroko’s late alpha presentation. He had even once taken Kise away for a weekend when they were in high school, to “show him what his life should be like” as a high-status Omega. No one knew about that to this day.

 

Nevertheless, Kise had already fallen madly in love with the blank face and big blue eyes of Kuroko Tetsuya and there seemed to be nothing that could change that. Kise looked over to Momoi and recalled their days together at Teiko. She was had always been a strong part of their team and an even better friend. He relied on her more than he probably should but unfortunately, that wouldn’t end today.

 

“Momocchi…” he trailed off hoping deep inside she had not heard him and he wouldn't have to deal with this right now. Instead, she looked up at him and waited for him to continue.

 

“A- Akashicchi, he said he's coming to see me this weekend,” he murmured absently. “Momocchi, can’t you text him and assure him I’m doing fine?” His last words came out in a rush, with a twinge of desperation.

 

Momoi blinked at him a few times before giggling into her hand. “Kise-kun is all grown up but still so cute!” If she noticed Kise’s scowl she did a great job of ignoring it. “You of all people know that when Akashi-kun decides he's going to do something he does it. Besides, I am sure he's just coming to check on you after… everything.”

 

Kise could only appreciate his friend's tact. He didn’t want to rehash his failures with yet another person. Even still, a pout formed on his face and he wiggled down into the blankets. If he was honest with himself and Momoi he would admit that he felt like a failure and didn’t want to endure being in Akashi’s presence when then the man was always so right about everything. As he continued to pout, Momoi shook her head at him and continued her studies. Fatigue and a full belly pulled Kise’s mind into a clouded unconsciousness and he fell asleep.


	4. Need a Little Push.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bwahahaha! 5 Months! I suck. 
> 
> Enjoy.

The sun had sunk below the tree line that surrounded the basketball court and the edge of the blue sky bled into a deep pink hue. The court was alive with shouts and the sound of basketballs smacking the cement court. Kagami cut across the court and stopped quickly, the rubber soles of his shoes scraping against the ground due to the sudden change in momentum. He pushed the ball away from his chest in an attempt to pass the ball to his brother, Himuro Tatsuya, who was ready and waiting a little ways away. Kagami’s mind had only a second to register the flash of baby blue in his peripheral before the ball changed trajectory and headed straight for Aomine. 

 

“Dammit,” Kagami swore and pivoted on his feet to head down the court towards Aomine. Both Kuroko and Himuro could see that Kagami, as much as he wanted to, wouldn’t be able to catch Aomine before he got to the net. Kagami, stubborn as a bull, would try anyway. As Aomine lept into the air, body moving with feline fluidity, Kagami reached the goal and jumped vertically. Time ceased to move as the two rivals seemed to defy gravity and hang in the air, their minds at war just as much as their bodies. Aomine’s devilish grin and Kagami’s wild eyes gave the match up the feeling of a championship face off. Kuroko and Himuro stood beneath them with bated breath, anxious to see what would happen. Aomine growled as his arm slammed the ball through the net for the final point. The two landed on the ground in a heap of limbs after Kagami lost his footing. 

 

Himuro glanced around the court, checking for any spectators when Aomine took entirely too long to peel himself off of Kagami. It wasn’t until Kagami began to squirm and protest that he pulled himself up and stuck out his hand for Kagami to take hold of. Kuroko laughed to himself but straighten his expression before his best friend saw him. He had yet to get a confession from either of those blockheads but at this point, he didn't need one. His happiness for them was immeasurable but he knew to keep that to himself to avoid Kagami’s tantrums. They all walked over to the bench that their bags were resting on and grabbed their drinks. Himuro, who wasn’t able to come play basketball with them often, asked Kuroko about how Kise was fairing. Kuroko swallowed a gulp of water before he responded. 

 

“I have been giving Kise some space over the last few days.” His eyes were downcast and his brow furrowed as he spoke. “My presence would only be a burden to him so Momoi-san has been caring for him, as usual.”

 

“Wow, really?” Himuro was shocked to hear this news from Kuroko. “I can’t imagine it feels good for Kise to go through heat without you though.”

 

“Kise hasn’t been claimed,” Aomine blurted out, thinking of how his words sounded only after they had left his mouth. 

 

Himuro’s mouth opened in what appeared to be shock and realization. He knew, as an Omega, that heats (other than his own) were much easier to handle before an Omega is claimed. The bond between the Omega and their claimed Alpha is powerful and when the pair is apart this bond intensifies the Omega’s heat symptoms. The scent is the most intensified in an attempt to seduce the missing Alpha, leading them back home. Himuro mumbled that he didn’t know but Kuroko waved it off. 

“Why haven’t you guys made your bond, Kuroko?” Kagami had sad himself on the bench comfortably, arms hooked over the backrest, but his voice had a concerned tone.

 

“Yea, why not, Testu? Kise’s been wanting it since middle school.”

 

Kuroko looked at his friends who eyes were fixated on him and sighed. He had kept this issue between himself and his doctor ever since he presented as alpha instead of beta like everyone has assumed he would. But Aomine and Kagami were two of the closest friends he had so maybe it wouldn't hurt to get it off his chest. That’s what friends are for. After a moment of hesitation he let it out and it felt like the floodgates had been opened.

 

“I am not like you two at all. I’m not strong like Kagami-kun or full of charisma like Aomine-kun,” he spoke in low tones, ignoring Aomine’s cheeky grin. “I am not strong, I get worn out easily, and I am not one to fight. I don’t have a heavy scent like most Alphas do because my body doesn’t produce a lot of it.”

 

Himuro, listening intently, nodded as Kuroko spoke so that he knew his three friends were all here to listen to any of his worries.

 

“Kise… deserves to have an Alpha that is strong and charming and able to protect him when he needs to be protected, but for some reason, he chose me. As defective as I am, he still chose me.”

 

His friends all broke into a cacophony of protests, telling him to not say things like that and that he and Kise were perfect together.

 

“I just wish I were a bit more… Alpha,” he said finally and his friends fell silent.

 

“Well, I personally think you’re fine the way you are and so does Kise, but if you’re trying to be ‘more Alpha’ then look no further,” Aomine suddenly piped in. 

 

Everyone stared at him for a moment, although none of them were surprised, then Himuro sat down next to Kagami on the bench.

 

“This should be good,” he said, wishing he had a bag of popcorn to snack on.

 

“No, really Kuroko, I am probably the best teacher you could have if you’re trying to learn how to be the most alpha Alpha.”

 

Kagami let out a sigh and let his head fall against his brother’s shoulder. Kuroko blinked, the thought of declining lingering in his mind for just a moment before being brushed aside by, what’s the worst that could happen? So he nodded to Aomine in agreement.

 

For the next twenty minutes, Aomine talked about posture, presence, scenting, and confidence. All demonstrations were performed on Kagami, to his dismay, since he was the only available candidate. The unspoken agreement was to avoid angering the giant that was Himuro’s Alpha, Murasakibara Atsushi, by sending him home scent marked. Aomine took his time showing Kuroko how to pin Kagami against a tree in the "Sexy-not-creepy" way. He put in extra effort to do all the things that made Kagami turn beet red with embarrassment. Himuro laughed behind his hands until tears streamed down his face. After the third scenting demonstration, Kagami flew into a rage and shoved Aomine away.

 

“That's enough, you idiot!” He glared at them all as they fell into fits of laughter. That’s when they noticed a cute giggle coming from behind them. Kagami and Himuro turned around and saw Momoi standing just outside the fence that lined the court. 

 

“H- how long have you been standing there?” Kagami stuttered, hoping she hadn’t witnessed the freak show that had just happened. 

 

“The entire time, Kagamin,” she said proudly. Truthfully, she had only caught the tail end of Aomine’s demonstration, but guessing what was going on was not that hard. Overall, it broke her heart to know that Kuroko was still struggling with this issue. Even more so to know that he had not felt comfortable talking to her about it. 

 

The guys grabbed their bags and headed off the court to meet Momoi. Himuro greeted Momoi then said his goodbyes to them and departed to catch the next train home. The walk was a bit of a distance but the four friends didn’t mind. The group stopped by the Maji burger along the way, Kuroko getting his usual vanilla milkshake and Kagami buying half the menu to go, then continued on their walk. 

 

“Momoi-san, how is Kise,” Kuroko asked as he had for the last few days.

 

“He’s fine, Tetsu-kun. The Scripts, even though he took them late, has staved off the worst of his heat. Although, I didn’t go to seem him today, obviously.”

 

“Oh, were you busy?”

 

“Well, not too busy, but Akashi-kun arrived to visit him today so there was no need.”

 

The three men stopped in their tracks as Momoi continue on, oblivious to the looks they were giving each other behind her back.

 

“A- Akashi-kun is visiting,” he asked weakly. This caused Momoi to finally stop and turn back. She looked at the trio in confusion and asked in return if Kuroko and Kise had not been speaking. The non-response was enough of an answer for her. She didn’t approve, but she wouldn’t judge Kuroko for his behavior. The young man was, if anything, the most caring person she knew so if he had not contacted Kise there must have been a good reason. Aomine and Kagami exchanged glances over Kuroko’s head.

 

“Aiee, you two!” Momoi’s voice was rising in an octave, proof that she was becoming irritated with all the secrecy. “Akashi-kun isn’t some monster looking for weak Omega’s to devour!”

 

“Ah, Satsuki, relax,” Aomine grumbled, scratching the back of his head as he did.

 

“Akashi-kun heard about Kise’s troubles and thought he could come help. He may not be the nicest guy but he is honest and trustworthy.” She crossed her arms in such finality that the men before here had nothing more to add. They walked the rest of the way home in silence. Kuroko didn’t doubt Momoi, actually, he agreed with her, but Momoi was not aware of the past tension that he shared with Akashi and Kise. She wouldn’t understand that while she was right about Akashi, he still felt extremely uncomfortable with him being in Kise’s home at a time like this. 

 

When they neared their dormitory Kuroko, Kagami, and Aomine parted with Momoi who was headed towards the ladies dormitory. They stopped outside of the athlete's dorm, which Kuroko did not stay in, and for several moments no one spoke.

 

“I’m going to see him.” Kuroko’s voice was unwavering. Aomine, being one of the few that knew of what had transpired between Kuroko, Akashi, and Kise, nodded his head in approval.

 

“Want me to tag along,” Kagami asked, chest puffed up and shoulders already square.

 

“Thank you, Kagami-kun, but I’ll be fine on my own. Momoi is right, whatever the situation, I don't believe Akashi-kun would take advantage of Kise. I just need to see Kise and have a talk with Akashi-kun myself.” Kuroko’s eyes had a fire behind them now. He appeared different from the person they had seen only an hour ago on the court. Aomine wouldn’t go as far as calling it confidence, it was something more like determination, and well, that was a start. Kuroko gave his bag to Kagami who agreed to hold on to it until the next day and with a pat on the back from Aomine, he turned to make the trek to Kise’s apartment.


End file.
